gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Renard
Connor Renard (Kona Renado in Japanese) is a Psychic Pilot, who is the protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: PRAETOR. Themes Go! Ace Pilot!! (Part1) Towards Victory, Connor!!! (Part1-2) Tragic Fate (Part 2) History Part 1 Connor Renard begins in a space colony held by the United Colonial Alliance, living a fairly ordinary life. While Connor is talking with some teenagers who attend the same school, he spots a beautiful girl with flowing blue hair. Pausing for a moment to admire her, he is suddenly embarrassed when she turns her head and appears to look at him. He quickly moves without looking, bumping into his adoptive sister, Katrina "Cat" Renard who immediately snaps at him to watch where he's going. While she yells, Connor looks to where the girl was only to notice that she's missing. The colony is later caught in the crossfire between the United Earth Nations Military and the Freedom League forces which had begun a battle nearby. Connor is led by Cat to the industrial section of the colony, apparently due to something important being there. As Connor reaches an elevator, Cat tells him to sub-floor twelve before leaving him to run to a hangar. Following Cat's instructions, Connor rides the elevator to sub-floor twelve, where he enters a dark hangar. Standing on a walkway ahead of him he sees Dr. Maria, his adoptive mother. After a brief discussion she activates the hangar's lights, revealing the BCX-001 Raidenheim Gundam. When Connor asks what it is, she replies that it's "the key to the future of Mobile Suits". The Raidenheim Gundam emerges from the secret hangar to see UEN and FL forces exchanging fire inside the colony. He is quickly contacted by Cat, whose CMS-12 Cero has been damaged and is missing and arm. She instructs Connor to take over while she gets her machine to "the ark". Connor quickly comes under attack by a UNMS-07-2 Hoplite MKII, however he quickly destroys it thanks to the superior technology on the Raidenheim. After a fierce battle, in which he destroys two more Mobile Suits, the invaders withdraw. Connor then follows further instructions from Maria and heads to the colony harbour where he lands the Raidenheim with the warship Alexander. After he receives further instructions on Mobile Suit combat from Cat, Connor is joined by Ace Pilot Rikon Alo and his friend Sam Hassall, who had seen the Alexander and thus had to come along too due it being a military secret, the ship leaves the colony. As it does so, the fighting between the UEN and FL recommences catching the Alexander in the crossfire. Connor launches in the Raidenheim again, while Rikon launches in his CMSX-107 Legion Gundam. Connor duels with Rikon's older brother Allen Alo, who is piloting his customised DCPT-01-C ZuGAI. Despite Allen's superior skill, the Raidenheim's sheer power and technological superiority prevents Allen from truly defeating Connor. After their escape, Maria talks to Connor about the Raidenheim and why it was developed and why he has to pilot it, and why his is the only one who can pilot it. At first, Connor refuses to accept his role in her plan, his role in the entire BCX project, and chooses to stay in his room. After a series of dreams where he sees the girl from the colony, Rikon finally confronts Connor with the plain and simple truth; The Raidenheim was meant for him, and without its power there is no way that the Alexander or anyone on board, including Connor, were going to make it to friendly headquarters on the moon. Connor then takes up his role as a Mobile Suit pilot, but still grudgingly at first. The Alexander''stops at the UCA space station known as Havens Point, a nigh impregnable fortress that can repel anything up to, and including, an all out attack from both the UEN and FL space forces...combined. Once there, Connor undergoes additional training, clocking an impressive amount of simulator time which prompts Rikon to comment that he's a machine, to which Cat replies "only when he knows that, you know, the space forces of BOTH the main powers of Earth and your famous older brother are probably out to kill him and if he dies we're all screwed." Connor then quickly remarks "And that's just before Breakfast." Havens Point comes under attack by an unknown enemy piloting machines that had the capability of self-repair, causing Connor, Cat and Rikon to launch alongside various defence forces. There, Connor helps in the defence of the station until he is confronted by what appears to be a unique command unit. He then comes under psychic attack, revealing that the pilot of the machine is the girl from the colony. While they fight, they also have a psychic conversation in which he learns her name; Alfimi Campbell. Their duel, and talk, is interrupted by the arrival of another unknown special unit piloted by a boy not much older than Connor. He informs Alfimi, whose mind is still connected to Connor's, that the "boss" has decided that Havens Point is unsuitable for their plans. Alfimi bids Connor farewell as her forces withdraw. Connor leaves, along with the ''Alexander, heading for the lunar base. They're attacked by Allen and his forces along the way, but thanks to the technology on board the Raidenheim and some mixture of luck the ship reaches its destination. Once there, the crew and Connor are informed that they're to head to Earth to aid in the war effort. Sam is also conscripted into the military as a means to prevent him from revealing what he's seen. Once on Earth Connor starts to have dreams that contain Alfimi, often with them in some romantic or beautiful location. He quickly discovers that these dreams are in fact some form of real, only because he is actually speaking with Alfimi during them. The campaign on Earth is hard on Connor, as he faces the grimness of war and the suffering it causes on a level previously unknown to him. While Rikon constantly reminds Connor that they're fighting for a good cause; freedom for the colonies. Despite this, Connor continues to get more and more depressed as the battle continue. Cat notices this and tries to comfort Connor with memories of their childhood. This seems to work as Connor's spirits lift. During the battle for the Calabria spaceport, Connor and Allen face off again. During their duel, Allen compliments Connor for his improved skills and recognises him as a worthy rival for the first time. Connor emerges victorious in this duel, disabling Allen's ZuGAI. The battle is interupted by the arrival of Alfimi and her forces. She expresses a form of romantic feelings towards Connor and asks him to come "home" with her. Sam interrupts her, revealing his own psychic powers to everyone, and attacks her mobile suit with his Altair. Connor stands conflicted as the two fight, various memories repeating in his head over and over. Eventually he comes to his sense when Alfimi is about to shoot Sam down. He then attacks Alfimi with the Raidenheim's full power, driving her off, but disabling the Raidenheim in the process. Alfimi asks Connor why he tried to hurt her, despite knowing that he was unconscious. She then remarks "It seems I lose today." She once again bids Connor farewell, referring to him as "Watashi no Connor" ("My Connor" translated, "My beloved Connor" in the English dub). While Connor is unconscious he hears a voice, which sounds like a older and darker version of his voice, telling him to awaken. It says he desires power above everything, not matter what for. After the voice sharply commands "Awaken" Connor regains consciousness. He finds Cat sleeping next to his bed, prompting him to smile. The following day, Connor discovers that he is at the UCA-held Earth headquarters, in Cuba. Cat takes Connor to another hangar, much like the one in the Colony, where once again Maria is waiting for him. She asks Connor if he thinks he's ready to fight again. Connor replies that ready or not, he'll need to fight again. The lights turn on revealing the BCX-101 Shiro Gundam. Maria proceeds to inform Connor that it has "in excess of five times the Raidenheim's power". The base comes under attack from the UEN forces, including Allen piloting the new EMSX-00 Noctyr Gundam. However, even Allen finds the Shiro Gundam too powerful for him. The UEN forces are defeated and Allen once again salutes Connor before withdrawing. The Alexander and its crew are hastily recalled back to space as the Lunar Base comes under attack. Connor immediately senses Alfimi and rushes off to blunt the enemy attack. When he does this he faces Alfimi again, who is pleased to see him again and affectionately remarks "You came to me right away!" Connor calmly replies that he intends to defeat her and bring her back to the Alexander. While the actual attack is led by another unknown commander, the boy from earlier in the series identified as Peter, Connor duels with Alfimi who constantly shows him images of their life together and how happy they could be but Connor does not relent. During this fight, the leader of this unknown force appears and reveals his name to be Gage H. Lanran. While his actual goal remains unclear, he declares that he will end the conflicts which plague Earth. The battle goes badly for the unknowns as the UCA forces, joined by the Alexander, launch a counter attack that drives the unknowns back. Peter orders Alfimi to withdraw, which prompts Connor to charge right at her. Their Mobile Suits enter into a deadlock, while a portal opens behind Alfimi. Knowing that driving Alfimi through the portal will close it, Connor boosts forwards while their MS swords are locked pushing her through the portal but failing to escape before it closes behind him. Connor and Alfimi are seen together outside their Mobile Suits, sharing a bed. She asks Connor how wonderful it is, to which Connor replies "...together…" Part 2 Connor appears alongside a force of unknowns at the destruction of Athens, apparently leading them, piloting the BCX-101-U Neue Shiro Gundam. His skills apparently improved to otherwise impossible levels enabling him to control the Neue Shiro Gundam as it moved faster than computers could register. Connor moved to destroy the Alexander, but was prevented from doing so by Cat. She asked if he was piloting the Neue Shiro Gundam, to which he replied his intention, though monotonously. Alfimi appeared with her Varis Gundam next his Mobile Suit, taunting Cat by using Connor and her apparent control over him. While Cat distracted Alfimi and Connor by communicating, Sam attacked both Mobile Suits with his power CMA-003 Juggernaut in an attempt to capture Connor. However, Connor used his Gundam to overpower the Mobile Armour, causing Sam to be amazed at the Machines raw power. Ultimately, the attack fails and Alfimi withdraws along with Connor. Cat calls out to Connor, begging him to stay. Connor replies "...Cat" before departing, leaving Cat in tears. Connor appeared a few weeks later, alongside another pilot identified as Peter. Though his comrade expresses a loathing of his presence, Connor does not complain. The dangerous duo come under attack from the Alexander, ''Including a very determined Cat. While Peter duels with Rikon, Cat and Sam team up against Connor. While Peter struggles against Rikon, Connor is hard pressed by his opponents. Alfimi soon appears to join the fight, prompting Cat to despair. As she does, she recalls all the times Connor and her played together. While sobbing, she almost screams at Connor while begging him to remember. Having never seen Cat like this, something inside him reawakens. Before Alfimi can react, Connor points the Neue Shiro Gundams Enhanced Rifle at her Varis Gundam. Alfimi, confused, asks Connor what's going on. He then replies "We've lived out your little fantasy. But now, the dreams over!!!" Connor then fires the Enhanced Rifle. However Peter moves his Benah in the way, taking the shot. After a teary farewell to Alfimi his Mobile Suit explodes, killing him. Alfimi snaps at Connor, telling him what he did wasn't funny and that it's time to come home. Connor agrees and heads for the ''Alexander. ''Cat laughs happily before taunting Alfimi as a form of poetic justice, however Connor tells her to stop. Back on board, Connor receives a visit from Maria. She tells him that she's glad he's alright, and asks how the Shiro Gundam became what it is. Connor replies that he can't remember how the Shiro Gundam became the Neue Shiro Gundam, but he adds that he knows both the name of their enemy and their master plan. During an unofficial court marshall, Connor reveals the name of their enemy to be The Legion. They intend to use a giant cannon from space to fire shells at Earth containing spores codenamed PRAETOR. While he doesn't know what PRAETOR stands for, he does know that the spores contain nanomachines that will "reprogram" the people of Earth to obey Gage, thus ending the need for wars. Despite his war crimes, Connor receives a promotion and is allowed to remain on board. Connor continues fighting the war on Earth, defeat Allen Alo one final time before the ace pilot joins Connor and his comrades. During this time, Cat accidentally gets drunk and stumbles into Connor's room. While she makes romantic advances, Connor resists the temptation to take advantage of her. However, he does allow her to share his quarters. After a series of battles, the ''Alexander returns to space after receiving news that Space fortress Loginus has been captured by The Legion and they've attached a huge linear cannon to it. As the United Colony Alliance prepares to recapture Longinus, Connor boosts ahead of the main force to challenge Gage. Connor arrives and sees Gage alone, in his LMSX-01 Dis, standing on top of the cannon. Gage greets Connor warmly, telling him Alfimi misses him. Connor replies that he knows she had, a hint of genuine regret in his voice. Gage offers Connor a chance to rejoin her, which Connor declines saying that he'll free her from Gage. Gage laughs as the two begin to duel. Connor attempts to keep the battles as close to the linear cannon as possible, while Gage attempts to ensure they stay as far from it as practically possible. When Alfimi and one final officer sortie in their Mobile Suits, the main UCA force arrives. As the battle intensifies, Gage appears to gain the upperhand on Connor. As Gage taunts him Connor tells him to its over and fires a charged shot from his Gravity Launcher. Gage dodges it, asking if that's all. Connor replies it didn't matter if he dodged or not, he still lost. Gage then notices the shot hitting and destroying the linear cannon. Snarling he fires a shot at Connor, who has no time to dodge. However the shot never hits, as Alfimi moved her Varis Gundam between Gage and Connor. She bids Connor a final farewell before finishing with "...Be safe, my Connor" before her mobile suit explodes. Given new determination, Connor attacks Gage who is surprised when the Neue Shiro Gundam starts emitting more power than the Dis can register. After being overwhelmed, Gage is impaled by a beam sabre from the Neue Shiro Gundam. The Dis explodes, sending the Neue Shiro Gundam flying away. Connor once again wakes up in a medical room, this time in an actual hospital. Cat is once again next to the bed, greeting Connor happily. A few days later, Connor is seen with Cat before a grave. The grave is shown to bear Alfimi's name on it. Cat asks what living with her was like, to which Connor replies it was like a living in a romantic fairy tale. The two then walk off towards the harbour as Connor and Cat talk about their next destination. Mobile Suit Gundam: Caesar Two years have passed since the destruction of the Legion. Connor had been living at Eastmark Colony, along with his new girlfriend Azuki Nanbu. In secret, he had used this colony as his base while piloting the BCX-101-U Neue Shiro Gundam. However, his efforts had only managed to draw the attention of the Earth Forces. When the UCA began to develope their new prototype Gundam at the Colony, Connor had his doubts about the project, but was troubled by a different revelation; His Neue Shiro Gundam was begining to act on its own and had been attempting to assimilate him. Deeming it too dangerous, Maria destroyed the Gundam and had Allheim build a customised mass production Raidenheim for Connor's use. When the BCX-235 Astra Gundam was stolen, Connor was prepared to chase it, under the alias of Uria Gaza, after receiving the powerful BCX-1000 Raidenkaiser. Using this mobile suit, Connor repeatedly attack the Freedom League ship Caesar. It was when Connor came up against Fusa Amane and her FLMS-006 Achilles that Connor began to struggle. Skills Connor is psychic, though his powers are minor when compared to Sam's. Instead, he makes up for it with rapidly improving piloting skills as shown by his rivalry with Allen. He is able to compensate for the difference in power between his Raidenheim Gundam and Alfimi's Varis Gundam thanks to his skills. Personality Connor is a caring individual who at first loathes conflict and war and tries to avoid it. When he has to fight, he becomes a determined individual who wont let death deter him from his goal. He puts his friends lives ahead of his own and is willing to sacrifice his own life to save others, as demonstrated at the end of Part 1. When the horrors of war began to really upset him, Connor became more and more depressed until Cat comforted him and told him to cheer up. While he is unconscious, he accepts that he does desire power so he can wield it for a good cause. Mobile Suits BCX-001 Raidenheim Gundam BCX-101 Shiro Gundam BCX-101-U Neue Shiro Gundam BCM-001 Raidenheim Mass-Production Type BCX-1000 Raidenkaiser Gundam BCX-9000 Kansei Raiden Gundam Quotes "Why can't Earth let us live in peace?!!" "If I have to fight, then I will. But I won't enjoy it!" "You're the only person who can guarantee our survival. If you don't fight, we'll all die." "...Alright, I'll do it…" -Rikon and Connor "Why are you here?" "Connor...can you...please...come home with me?" "What?!" "You'll be very happy! I Promise!!" -Connor and Alfimi "Even if I'm not ready to fight again, I still have to." "I won't leave without you, my dear Connor…" "...you don't have to." -Alfimi and Connor, during their final duel in part 1 "Together...at last...Isn't this wonderful, dear Connor?" "...Together…" Alfimi and Connor, end of part 1 "C-Connor!!! Come to your senses, Man!" "...Stay out of the way…" -Sam and Connor, at the destruction of Athens "CONNOR!!! Wait! Please, don't go. Please…" "...Cat." Cat and Connor, at the destruction of Athens